


A Talk in Twilight

by tsunderelias (luckystrike)



Category: Noli Me Tangere, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystrike/pseuds/tsunderelias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crisostomo wants change in the Philippines. He also wants to hold Elias' hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Talk in Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> so i was sorting through my files and i found a few elibarra fics from last year. i thought i'd post em in case anyone got a kick out of them haha

"Oh, Elias, I wish you could've seen it," Crisostomo says with a dreamy, almost wistful sigh. "Everyone, no matter their race or heritage, had the right to healthcare and education—" Crisostomo's ramble suddenly jerks to a halt as if he had just realized how tactless he had been in a moment of idealistic passion.  _As if he was rubbing the progressional freedom of the other countries in Elias' face._

Embarrassed, Crisostomo bites his lip and tries to think of an apology that would suffice for his inconsiderateness.

However, Elias spares him from doing so. "That sounds amazing, Crisostomo." There's no hint of sarcasm in the renegade's statement, only thoughtfulness; once again Crisostomo's thankful that he has a  ~~boy~~ friend like Elias.  
  
"It does, doesn't it?" Crisostomo turns his gaze to the blanket of darkness descending in the sky, a vision of Europe flashing in his mind's eye. "It's what I hope to see here, eventually."  _But we don't need to resort to violence to achieve it,_  is what he'd like to add - but he doesn't, lest he overstep a boundary once again.  
  
Elias doesn’t reply. A companionable silence envelopes them. Elias isn't exactly visible in the twilight, but Crisostomo's acutely aware of his fingers lightly brushing against the rebel's knuckles. The sudden urge Crisostomo has to hold his hand is like an itch that begs to be scratched. Maybe Elias won't notice if he just reaches over and—  
  
"If it's so great out there, why did you come back?" Elias' voice tears the silence asunder, and Crisostomo's grateful that he'd had enough sense not to jump twenty feet into the air. Heart still pounding in his chest, Crisostomo carefully places his hand back on his lap. He takes a deep breath, trying not to think about what he almost did.  
  
"I couldn't stay away from my love for too long," he answers softly, a small smile creasing his lips. While it’s true that exploring foreign countries was like a dream come true, there was something the motherland offered that they did not have.   
  
"Oh," is all Elias says, yet Crisostomo thinks he sees a flicker of disappointment crossing the boatman’s usually emotionless face.  
  
Amusement tinges Crisostomo's voice. "I was talking about the Philippines, you know."  
  
"Of course." Elias clears his throat, momentarily averting his eyes. "So... mind telling me about the place all these hypocritical friars came from?"  
  
Laughter bubbles from Crisostomo's mouth. Soon, he finds himself telling Elias all about the wonders of Spain.  
  
(The thought of showing Elias why it's called the Country of Passion crosses his mind, but he doesn't think now would be an appropriate time.)


End file.
